See through my mask
by SuperHeroFanGurl
Summary: What if Sirius was retrieved from the veil? What if Harry was treated far worse than he let on? Can Sirius get to Harry in time, or will he be just as blind as everyone else? Maybe, just maybe, this time, Harry won't be able to pick himself back up again... Warnings: Abuse, slightly OOC characters
1. Guilt and Pain

**AN: please be gentle, it's my first story :)**

**Warnings: child abuse, character death (kind of...)  
****Disclaimer: Despite how much I wish I did, I do not live in England, nor have I EVER attended the Olympics, so...sorry to disappoint, but I'm not Ms Rowling.**

* * *

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you, that in a very recent turn of events, your Godfather, Sirius was retrieved from the veil in the Department of Mysteries. The reasons that he is now alive are far too complex to be disclosed within this letter but I will be sure to tell you in our next meeting. _

_Sirius is currently going through the process needed to become your legal guardian, as he is now free. When the paper work is completed you will be able to stay with him, but until then..._

The letter from Dumbledore came two weeks ago, at first Harry was ecstatic, Sirius was alive! This meant that Harry hadn't killed him! That he could have a home! But as time went on, his happiness dwindled as he came to realise that the process one would need to go through to gain guardianship of the "Boy-who-just-wouldn't-die" would take far longer than just a few days.

So, Harry was now resigned to the fate of being confined in his pathetic excuse of a home for the rest of the summer, and with his friends not being able to write to him, it was torture. He wasn't mad of course, he knew that they would have tried, he had seen the expressions on their faces at the station. They looked like they were going to be sick, like they wanted nothing more than to cover him in bubble wrap and hide him away from the world.

This may confuse you, since they certainly hadn't acted this way before! Well, maybe he should explain.

For the past five years, Ron and Hermione had been suspicious of his home life, they already knew that he wasn't treated well. They just didn't know the extent of it...untill now...

_Flashback_

_It had been one week since the events of the Department of Mysteries and Harry was now curled up in a ball on his bed, tears leaking from his eyes as great, shuddered, sobs racked his body. It wasn't fair! Why did this always have to happen to him! Maybe his Uncle was right, maybe he was a fre-_

_"Hey mate are you alright?" Ron's concerned voice drifted in from the other side of the curtains. Harry tried to muster up the strength to answer, but instead broke into heavier sobs. _

_"Harry?" Ron was poking his head through the curtains, obviously worried for his best friend. When said raven lifted his head to look at Ron, the red-head's heart broke._

_"Ah 'Ry,"Ron clambered up, onto the bed and, in one swift movement, pulled his frie- no _brother _into his strong arms, where Harry stiffened. Looking up at the freckled boy with confusion written on his face 'Why would Ron want to comfort someone like him?'_

_"It's alright Ry, I got you", he whispered. Harry started to sob again, "It's a-a-all my f-f-fault"_

_Ron moved Harry to grip his shoulders and looked at him sternly, "Harry, NEVER say that, you hear me, this wasn't your fault!"_

_"H-he was going to let me live with him", Harry hiccupped, "he was going to look after me Ron, was g-gonna take me away from them."_

_Ron frowned, he'd never seen Harry looking so scared so...vulnerable. _

_The freckled boy wiped the tears from his little brother's bright, green eyes and rubbed his back, "H-Harry," Ron began to feel his eyes sting, "Harry, how do the Dursleys treat you, _honestly _this time."_

_Harry stilled again and looked uncertainly up at Ron, and was startled to see tears streaming down his cheeks. And when he only saw love and concern in his eyes, it all came spilling out. The beatings, the chores, the starvation, name calling and even the cupboard. Every bit of pent-up emotion came tumbling out of him in a waterfall of grief. _

_Each word bringing the red head more pain and anger. By the end of it all Hermione had joined them and looked as if she were caught between crying and screaming bloody murder. The experience brought the golden-trio closer together and finished with other two swearing that they would do everything they could to help the green-eyed raven._

_End Flashback_

And now, with his knees pulled to his chest and his body littered in bruises, Harry couldn't feel more grateful for those words. As it was the only thing that kept him hanging on...

* * *

**AN: So what do ya think, I think it was pretty crap, but I want your opinions. Should I continue or not?**


	2. We can only hope

**Disclaimer: Why the hell would J.K be on FanFiction?  
Warnings: Possible, minor language**

* * *

_Resurrection or 'Just luck'?  
by Rita Skeeter_

_It has recently come to the attention of the public that ex-convict Sirius Black (godfather to Harry Potter) has returned. Now, although many are over-joyed due to the fact that they are able to apologise to the man, most are baffled and sceptical. Considering that it was witnessed months ago that the man fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries (see pg 10) and had since been declared dead._

_Is Sirius's miraculous return a result of Dark Magic or simply fate deciding to give the man a second chance? _

_The Ministry workers in the D.O.M. have refused to comment on the topic, choosing only to say the words "A living person cannot dwell in the world of the dead." This statement brought other questions to surface, where exactly did the veil send Mr Black? And, was the spell that Bellatrix Lestrange cast the 'Avada Kadavra', or in fact a simple stunner? Well, we can only hope that if it is fate that has caused this, she has made the right choice._

_An interview with Mr Black can be found on page 5..._

* * *

"AH! It's Sirius Black!" Sirius had to refrain from rolling his eyes. These people could _not_ be serious **(AN: no pun intended)**, he had been declared innocent over a month ago! So okay, yes it may be a bit of a shock to see a supposedly dead ex-convict walking down the corridors of the Ministry of Magic but come on-

Sirius's thoughts were disrupted when he felt something wrap itself against around his leg. Looking down he blinked a few times and openly stared at the little boy who had decided to latch himself onto the older man. "I'm sorry," Sirius said, turning to a very embarrassed mother, "but, what the hell?"

The woman blushed, "I am so sorry about him," she muttered reaching forward and taking the boy, "he was just really exited to meet you. He (and I of course) both find your story to be...incredible, to be honest, terrible, but incredible."

With that said, the woman gripped her son and walked briskly in the opposite direction. Leaving Sirius shaking his head in complete wonderment. What the hell just happened?

* * *

Hours later, Sirius was sitting at his desk at Grimmauld Place, and in front of him was an almighty stack of..._paperwork._ That's right ladies and gentlemen, the legendary Padfoot was doing _actual work_. But you know what they say: desperate times call for desperate measures. 'I shouldn't have to go to this much trouble to gain custody of _my own _godson', thought Sirius.

Speaking of Harry, Sirius desperately missed the teenager. To be frank, all he wanted to do was stalk right, over to Private Drive, wrap his arms tight around the boy and promise him that everything was going to be okay.

"Sirius stop brooding," a bemused voice came from behind him, "you know that no matter how hard you think about it, the only way you're going to get Harry is to gain custody of him, the _legal _way."

Sirius slipped out of his chair and spun around to face the man, "But it's rediculous Remmy I shouldn't have to go through this much trouble to see my pup!"

Remus handed him a coffee mug, "I know Pads but this really does seem to be the only way that we can cub home."

"But I'm worried about him Moony! The poor kid's been through enough as it is, and I don't trust those relatives of his! You haven't seen him stiffen when someone gives him a hug, or flinch when someone raises their voice! You didn't see the way that he lit up when I asked him to live with me!

"I have seen Pads, trust me, and I am worried but I guess, all we can do is wait."

* * *

Miles away, at the Burrow, Ronald Weasley and his girlfriend Hermione Granger were sitting on an orange bed. "Do you think he's okay Ron?"

"We can only hope Hermione, we can only hope."

**AN: Second chapter done! Hope you guys are enjoying the story! So... continue or discontinue, YOUR CHOICE!  
And a massive thanks for the REVIEWS, would looove more of them.**


	3. Catch me, I'm falling

**AN: Hey guys, I'm going to try my best to update at least once or twice a week (probably on weekends) and make my chapters longer. And THANKYOU SOOOO MUCH for the reviews, you have no idea how happy you've made me! So thankyou to: ****Spring Raine, ****The-Girl-Who-Dreamed, G****ennie-Has-Landed234, ****xLeabharxGirllx, ****dlrp95, 917brat, ****To Squee Or Not To Squee and ****twin1, you have made me sooooo happy!**

**Warnings: Child abuse, possible swearing  
Disclaimer: I'm still in highschool! How the bloody hell could I possibly have written all those epic novels?**

* * *

They had a right to be worried, because miles away in the front yard of number 4 Privet Drive, Harry was _anything _but okay...

The strain on his muscles was slowly becoming too much. His limbs burned, his joints ached and the bruises and welts that covered his torso stung. Harry blinked away the black spots that were threatening to obscure his vision, then he pushed his glasses up his nose and continued to push the lawn mower across the lawn.

Normally he would have finished this in less then half an hour, but today he was having difficulties walking in a straight line, let alone towing this great, hulking beast through the greenery. Harry figured this was because of the particularly nasty beating that he had endured last night, leaving him with multiple knew injuries.

Some of the injuries sustained included some rather deep cuts, which Harry was almost certain were infected due to the fact that he felt quite feverish and was constantly being hit with waves of dizziness.

And as if on cue Harry felt the world tip and he stumbled, head hitting the bar on the mower as he was sent tumbling to the ground. His sight blurred and unfocused as he gasped for breath on the ground, coughing when he inhaled dirt. The boy's head was buzzing and he could feel a warm liquid seeping down his forehead.

Reaching up one trembling hand, Harry pressed it to the wet patch of hair and brought it down to his line of vision. The world was flitting in and out of focus so Harry had to squint to see what was leaking across his hand. _Blood _he realized, _crap_.

He could feel himself slipping under, a cold sense of dread settling in his stomach, the last thing he saw was a great looming shadow hovering above him.

* * *

Harry was unconscious for how long? He didn't know, all he knew was that when he woke, he was lying in a very dark room. But then again, he wasn't even sure if it _was_ a room, it felt small, cramped. He tried to stand up, but immediately sat back down when he was hit with a wave of nausea, 'wow a concussion, didn't realize I'd hit my head that hard' Harry thought.

The space he was in felt familiar, he realized and when his eyes finally adjusted he saw why. he was back in his cupboard. Stuffed in next to his school stuff, since his uncle had obviously removed the cot to make it more uncomfortable for him.

Harry tried to make as little sound as possible, he didn't want his uncle to realize he was conscious. _Thump thump thump, _too late. He could hear the thundering footsteps of his uncle making his way to the cupboard. The Raven sucked in a breath and looked with wide eyes at the door, waiting with dread for it to open.

He didn't have to wait long, Harry could hear Vernon stopping beside the stairs and then there was the unmistakable sound of the bolts being slid out of place and the locks clicking as they were unlocked. There was a moment of silence and then the door was wrenched open and Harry was faced with his red faced uncle, his tiny eyes narrowed at the boy in what was clearly rage.

"You worthless boy," he spat, grabbing Harry be the neck and dragging him out into the hall, "you think that you're so much better than the rest of us, that you can just take a _nap _instead of working hard like the rest of us! Isn't that right _freak_!

Harry trembled, trying desperately to hide his fear, but knew without a doubt that he was failing. His uncle was drunk, he could smell the rotten stench of alcohol on his breath and see the way that the man swayed. Harry knew then that this was going to be painful, his aunt wasn't home, there was no-one to stop is intoxicated uncle from beating him until he was unable to breathe. Harry clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push down his fear.

Vernon gripped his nephew and hoisted him up the stairs to his bedroom, obviously to prevent getting blood on the carpet. The first blow hit his stomach and Harry fell to his knees, soon he was being rained on with heavy punches and forceful kicks. He could taste copper where he was biting his lip in an attempt to stop himself from crying out.

New wounds appeared and old ones renewed their pain. There was a searing pain in his back, followed by the feeling of blood running across his skin. His uncle had taken out the belt.

The pain seemed to worsen as time went by and the only signal Harry had telling him that Vernon was gone was the unmistakable sound of the door slamming. Harry laid there, a trembling ball on the floor, he knew he had broken bones, and could feel himself loosing consciousness again. Mustering up as much energy as he could Harry crawled over to his bedside table and with shaking fingers pulled out a piece of parchment.

Using his left hand, Harry wrote the only two words that he could think of, _Help me. _He then opened Hedwig's cage and tied it around her leg.

"You know what to do," he croaked.

She looked at him in a what he supposed was worry but did as she was told and hoped off the window sill.

Once the snowy owl had flown away Harry's legs gave way and he crumpled to the floor, blood steadily dripping onto the floor and seeping into the carpet. And the larger that the pool of red grew the paler the small boy became.

Growing weaker by the minute, Harry struggled to stay conscious, until he gave one, final shuddering breath and his eyes fluttered shut. But Harry was unaware that, _that_ was the last time for a while that the world would be graced with the sight of to big, bright, sparkling green eyes. That it would be a while before those eyes opened again, _if at all_.

* * *

"Aaand it is over!" Sirius crowed as he stepped out of the floo.

Remus stood up from the lounge, "You mean yo-"

"Yep Remy I am now the proud guardian of one: Mr Harrison James Potter!" Sirius's eyes were sparkling as stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his best friend, "we got him, Moony, we got our pup!"

Remus smiled, "well I guess we should go an-"

He was cut of by a tapping on the window, both man frowned when they saw it was Hedwig. "What are you doing here girl?" Sirius muttered.

Tilting his head to one side, Sirius strode across the room and opened the window to let the bird inside. The Animagus's eyes then widened as he caught sight of a few red spots dotted across one of her wings.

"Hey girl," he whispered, reaching forward to touch the wing, "let's see what you've done to yourself, eh?"

But Sirius flinched back when the owl bit and pecked at his hand, narrowing her eyes and sticking her leg out.

"Okay, okay girl, you want me to read the letter then," he muttered, rubbing at the spot where she had hurt him.

But, heaving a sigh, and still muttering about something to do with '_ungrateful pigeon_' and '_bloody hurts_' he reached up and carefully untied the parchment attached to her leg. While Remus watched the man cautiously, feeling his stomach churn as his friend paled.

"Sirius what's wrong?" He questioned.

The man didn't say anything, just thrust the paper at him with shaking hands, frowning at him, he looked down at the parchment and then Remus's heart almost stopped. For on the parchment, in shaky writing were the words _Help me _while the letter itself was splattered with blood.

He trembled in anger, having a fairly good idea of where the blood came from and how it got there, his eyes turned a threatening shade of amber.

Wordlessly the werewolf grabbed the shaking Animagus by the arm, stepped outside and apparated with a _pop _to number four, Private Drive.

* * *

**AN: Well there you have it, my third chapter, hope you guys liked it! Please inform me of any mistakes!  
Poll: I've put up a poll on whether or not Harry should be paired with someone, I'm leading towards _no_, but I wanted your opinion.**


	4. Chances

**A:N Hey guys, thankyou so so so much for the reviews! I would have done two chapters yesterday buuuut I had and assignment to finish, but it was fairly easy (it was a creative writting task for english!). Anyway thankyou for reviewing: Melike, kat, OpenBookLina, RemusXSiriusLover, patronusmagic, The-Girl-Who-Dreamed, xanacat 87, gil, Spring Raine, MWPP-Marauders-Forever, 917brat and the Guest that reviewed! WOW was not expecting that many...**

**Okay guys so I've closed the Poll, since I really needed the results quickly, soooo:  
No Pairing: 5 votes, Charlie/Harry: 5 votes, Dean/Harry: 1 vote  
So guys I'm gonna go for ****_no pairing _****but thanks for voting!**

**Warnings: child abuse, minor swearing**

**Disclaimer: Harry P-Potter *sniff* d-doesn't b-belong *sob* t-to meeee *Breaks down crying***

* * *

Vernon Dursley was not a happy man. In fact, he was just about ready to blow someone's head off! Because he had a _hangover _and everyone knows that you DO NOT start pounding on a person's door, at ten at night, when they have a HANGOVER!

Not that he was complaining or anything...

The knocking was getting louder.

"OPEN THIS BLOODY YOU BA-

"PADFOOT!"

Vernon grumbled, _couldn't he just be left in peace_, he waddled over to the door and wrenched it open, "WHAT THE FU-

The words died in his throat as he was met by two _very _angry wizards, who's wands were pointed directly at _him._

"Okay fatso," Sirius sneered, "I'm going to give _one _chance, _where is my godson?_"

"Y-you, you're that c-convict-

"We're _not_ going to ask again," Remus growled, "where is Harrison Potter?"

Vernon glowered at the two other men, he wasn't going to be intimidated by these _freaks_, "Now listen here you two, there isn't any Harry Potter in this house so _you_, clear out!"

"Okay chubby, just don't say we didn't warn you!" Sirius shot a stunner at the man and stepped inside.

"Where could he be Moony?"

Remus's nostrils flared, "Upstairs."

* * *

The animagus and the werewolf pounded their way up the stairs and bolted to the door covered in padlocks, "You have GOT to be kidding me," Sirius muttered, "ALOHAMORA!"

All of the locks gave a click and cluttered to the ground, Remus stepped forward and wrenched the door open. "Oh no, oh no no no no," he mumbled.

All the blood that was left in Remus's face drained away, because there, bellow the window, was one very bruised, pale and bleeding Harry Potter.

Sirius stepped around him, "HARRY!" He ran over to his unconscious godson, "Oh Harry what did they do to you?" He whispered, clutching Harry's head with shaking hands. "Remus, you need to send a patronus to Poppy, he's in no state to be moved, and send one to the Order too!" Sirius ordered before turning back to the young boy. 'Come on Harry, you're going to make it, you have to, come on, you have to' he thought.

* * *

"Where are Remus and Sirius?" Questioned Dumbledore. The Order were having a meeting in the dining room at Grimmauld Place.

"No-one's seen 'em," Tonks muttered, Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something else when he was interrupted by a wolf patronus gliding into the room.

All stared at the Patronus for a moment and gave a start when it began to speak, "Albus," Remus's shaky voice pierced the air, "we received a letter from Harry today asking for help, we've gone to Private Drive and he's been badly injured, please hurry!"

The Order was in a panic, Molly was in hysterics, Arthur tried to comfort her, Dumbledore looked as if his worst fears had been confirmed and everyone else just looked confused

Severus sneered, "Ugh, what mess has the little brat got himself into now," he muttered, sniffing in disdain.

"Now Severus, you do not know the situation," Dumbledore said sternly.

"Now," the headmaster spoke up, " I'll go and see what the fuss is all about, you stay here, and Molly, go and keep an eye on the children."

With that said, the aged wizard swept out of the room, leaving a group of bewildered Order members behind him.

* * *

When Poppy first received the Patronus, she didn't know what to think, so when she apparated to Private drive, she almost went into shock. On the floor of the smallest bedroom at number four, Private Drive were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore (no twinkle in his eyes) all crouched around, what appeared to be, the body of Harry Potter.

"What in the name of-

"Ah Poppy, glad you could make it," Dumbledore sighed, "there is not time to explain the situation, all we can say is that the boy needs help, do you think you can heal him enough so he can be moved to the Hospital Wing?"

Poppy frowned, switching to 'work mode', she set about healing wounds and casting spells. The other three stood back, watching fearfully.

"Okay, I've healed all the broken bones, most of the bruises and most of the cuts, but a fair few of them are infected so I'll have to treat them later, he also has a head injury, but you can move him now." She informed them.

Stepping forward, Dumbledore took out a small bag and whispered _Portus _creating a portkey, then, holding onto Harry and telling everyone else to grab a hold of him, he activated the portkey and they were whisked away.

* * *

"It's been two hours," Sirius muttered, pacing outside the infirmary.

"I know Padfoot."

"And she hasn't told us anything."

"I know Padfoot."

"He could have died and we wouldn't know."

"Padfo-

"Oh Merlin what if he _did _die?"

"PADFOOT!" Sirius gave a start and turned to his friend.

"What?"

"For the love of Merlin, will you _shut, the hell, up!_"

"I'm sorry Moony, I'm just so worried, there was so much _blood_," he whispered the last part, sitting next to Remus.

"I know Pads, I'm worried too," He reminded him, wrapping an arm around his friend. They sat there in silence for a while, until they heard the door nob turning.

The door to the infirmary opened and Poppy and Dumbledore stepped out, the two men stood up, "well?"

"He was suffering from a severe head injury, multiple bruising, malnutrition, he had several infected cuts in his back (from a belt) and had lost a lot of blood." She informed them, "I've healed all the wounds, the infections are gone and he shouldn't have any scaring from it."

"And the rest of it?" Sirius questioned.

"I've healed the broken bones, given him several blood replenishing potions and nutritional potions, but unfortunately," she took a deep breath, "he's slipped into a coma."

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Remus frowned, "You just said you've healed everything."

"Yes, but not his mental state, when he was hurt his mind shut down, slipping into the coma while Harry's magic began to heal the damage inflicted on the body. Now that he's healed, Harry still hasn't come out of coma, from now on it's entirely up to him about whether or not he wakes up.

"From here on out, he has a fifty/fifty chance of survival..."

* * *

**AN: So there, the fourth chapter is finished, please REVIEW!**


	5. Holding on

**AN: Okay guys here's the next chapter, I'm kinda busy but I thought I should add something more...  
And a massive thankyou to: LadyLombax, MWPP-Marauders-Forever, nacho5, Spring Raine,The-Girl-Who-Dreamed, Snakekiss, I.C.2014, Kitkat, the Guest and for reviewing. I cannot believe I have 26 reviews, actually I can't believe that I have 1,467 hits, this is soooo awesome!**

_Writing like this means you're in Harry's head_

This is what's happening in the real world

**Disclaimer: It still isn't mine :(**

* * *

Ron and Hermione were sitting on a bed in a spare room at Grimmauld Place, while Ginny sat across from them, playing with something that she bought in Diagon Alley, a Pygmy Puff? Ah well, it was something like that...

Ron sighed, turning to Hermione he asked, "What do you think they're talking about down there?"

"Harry, Voldemort, the Ministry, Harry..." Hermione muttered, flipping through the book she was holding. Ron glowered at her.

"Mione please _don't say his naaaaame,_" he whined.

"Oh stop being such a baby Ronald," she muttered in response.

"Good evening," an amused voice came from the doorway, "am I interrupting something here?" They all looked around to see Dumbledore standing at the door with a small smile on his face.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted when Hermione slammed her book shut and answered for him, "of course not Headmaster, is there something you needed us for?"

Dumbledore's face turned grave, "actually yes, there is something I needed," he sighed, "Mr Weasley, Miss Granger I need you to come with me immediately, there is something you need to see."

The two girls frowned, but Ron turned pale, he had heard that tone of voice before, it was right before McGonagall showed him and Harry their petrified best friend. '_Harry couldn't be..._ no he was being stupid' Ron thought shaking his head.

The red-head and the brunette shared a worried glance before getting up and following the old wizard out the door. They just couldn't shake the sense of foreboding...

Ron and Hermione followed Dumbledore to the fireplace, "we're going to be flooing to Hogwarts, one at a time please..."

* * *

___Harry spun around; everything was dark, as if someone had blotted out the world around him. He looked down at his hands, they were there, he could still see them! So was the rest of him, so where was he?_

_He took a step forward, his feet made a tapping sound, as if he were walking on tiles. The world flickered and then floor appeared, a narrow stretch of black, shiny tiles, it looked to be the floor of a hallway. This seemed familiar..._

* * *

They were standing outside the infirmary, an icy feeling of dread began to settle in their stomachs, they had never seen Dumbledore look so pale. "What I am about to tell you," he hesitated, looking pained, "may come... as a bit of a shock."

* * *

_The world shifted again, blurring and warping its way, in order to form shapes. He felt dizzy as the whirl of colour swirled around him, until it finally settled. Walls had appeared, long, sleek, black stone walls, that stretched along the edge of the narrow corridor._

"It can't be..." _he thought. But it was, at the end of the Hallway he could see the door. The Department of Mysteries..._

* * *

Dumbledore shifted, "Earlier today, we discovered something..." he trailed off, uncertain, " it appears that Mister Potter, didn't have a particularly good home life. By the time he sent a letter to Remus and Sirius..."

Ron and Hermione paled, before they pushed past him and ran into the infirmary.

* * *

_He reached forward, grasping the door knob, and pulled the door open._

* * *

Ron and Hermione stood at the end of Harry's bed, pale and shaking.

"I knew we shouldn't have let him go back, we should have talked him out of it," Hermione whispered. She stepped away from a trembling Ron, and reached forward to grasp Harry's hand, "Harry, Harry can you hear me?"

* * *

_"Harry, Harry can you hear me?" Harry spun around the circular room. For a minute he thought he heard Hermione... He shook his head, nah it couldn't be..._

_He turned his focus back to the doors in front of him, one was marked with an X_ "Just like 'Mione marked them last time" _he thought,__ so he stepped forward and took hold of the brass knob._

* * *

Sirius spoke up from where he and Remus were sitting, "He's in a coma guys, he can't hear you."

The two stared at him for a moment, in disbelief, but seeing the truth in his eyes, Hermione turned around and buried her face in Ron's chest, trying to hide the tears.

* * *

_Harry looked around, the door had disappeared when he had gone through. Now he was in a graveyard, the shadows of trees creeped their way across the headstones, and the sky was covered by blackened clouds._

_Suddenly he felt a jolt in his stomach, a tug, pulling him towards the two graves in front of him. He frowned, squinting, trying to make out the names, but they were covered by vines. He tilted his head and knelt down_

* * *

An alarm went off, startling the occupants in the infirmary, Madame Pomphrey pushed past them and muttered, "his heart rate's slowing down!"

She a few charms and forced a potion down Harry's throat. She then put her fingers to his wrist, feeling his pulse...

* * *

_He pulled the vines off the two graves, the first one made him take a breath in shock and then tears welled up in his eyes. On the headstone read the words:_

_James Potter  
1960-1981_

_Lily Potter  
1960-1981_

_It was his parents! He'd never thought he would be able to see their graves, this must be where they were buried... Shaking his head he looked at the grave next to theirs and felt his heart stutter to a stop:_

_Harrison James Potter  
1980-1996  
May the Boy-Who-Lived, rest in peace_

* * *

The beeping got louder, "we're losing him!" Poppy cried, she held on to Harry's wrists as he started to thrash, "come on Harry, stay with me!"

* * *

_Lightning struck, forking across the sky, Harry stumbled back. This couldn't be true!_

_He spun around, what was going on? Where was he?_

_His vision began to blur and he felt the world disappear, he could hear shouting in the distance._

_"Come on Harry, stay with me!"_

_He struggled to call back but found he couldn't breath. Choking, his eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp._

_And he knew no more..._

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger! Hope you guys liked it! And please REVIEW, I live for them, seriously I do...**


	6. Neither here, nor there

**AN: *Slams door, breathing heavily* Okay guys, I'm updating, you can put away the pitch forks now! *peers nervously around curtain* Hope you aren't mad at me for the cliffie, couldn't resist! This chapter will probably be a bit shorter than the last few, hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks for the advice arwenraven (love the name) I had a look over the story, hope it's better than before.  
****And Leviathan of the Sea: I apologise for doing something sooo stupid! I thought I had put 1996 not 1916, woops D: anyway I fixed it, thanks for pointing it out!**

**And a MASSIVE thankyou for the reviews: LadyLombax, The-Girl-Who-Dreamed, nacho5, MWPP-Marauders-Forever, Xanacat87 and PotionsMistressSnape. You guys are the best! I now have 38 reviews, how awesome it that!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Harry: I'm sorry, I didn't catch that!**

***figure mumbles incoherently***

**Harry: *rolls eyes* Speak up!**

**SuperHeroFanGurl: I didn't make you okay! There, are you happy? I ADMITTED IT! *falls to knees and screams to the stars***

* * *

_The first thing that Harry noticed when he woke was the fact that he wasn't wearing any glasses. He looked around, surveying the area..._

_He was in the Great Hall, but it was... _empty_, completely void of any students, tables or...anything! That would have to mean that this wasn't the Great Hall. Yet,_ it was_. Those familiar polished floors shined, the same floating candles flickered and the stars that littered the ceiling twinkled down at him. _

_The most amazing thing about all of this though, would have to be the fact that Harry was seeing all of this _without_ wearing his glasses. There was something strange going on here, this didn't seem right..._

_"Harry," the young man was startled out of his musings when a soft voice called his name, he spun around, turning to face the one who had spoken. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw and he felt his heart rate pick up. _

_There, standing before him, were two people, a man and a woman. The man had short, messy black hair, sticking up in a way that he had become quite familiar with. And warm, tear filled, hazel eyes that were hidden behind round spectacles. Dad..._

_Hovering next to the man, was a beautiful young woman. She had long, dark red hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall of glowing embers. Her bright green eyes were also glittering with tears as she looked hungrily at him. Mum..._

_"Harry," she repeated, "My baby boy..." Her voice broke as she strode forward and engulfed her son in a warm embrace, shortly followed by her husband. Their arms encircled him, surrounding him in a protective hug. He breathed in his mother's sent, she smelt of cinnamon and hot cocoa, Harry could feel himself slipping into a haze. He shook his head and withdrew from the hug, his parents looked concededly at him._

_"I don't understand," he whispered, "am I dead?' _

_Lily smiled sadly and shook her head at him, "come on sweetheart, let's sit." She grasped the other two and dragged them down to the floor, where the two older Potters moved their son to sit between them._

_"Then how can I be here with you?" Harry questioned._

_"You're stuck between both worlds," James stated in a matter of fact way (as if this happens all the time!), "you're in a coma son."_

_Harry's eyes widened in shock and he felt his parents grip his shoulders._

_"Somehow," James continued, "you have ended up being caught between the realms of life and death, you're neither here, nor there."_

_"H-How?" He stuttered, 'none of this seemed to make sense'_

_"We're not sure sweetheart," his mum spoke, "all we know is that your body currently rests in the hospital wing, and that you're worrying a fair few people."_

_"Yeah," James cut in, "Moony and Padfoot are worried sick!" _

_"They are," she agreed, "but that isn't why we're here. You need to make a choice Harry, you need to choose, whether you wake up or," she hesitated, "you move on."_

_"Move on?" he asked._

_"If you move on, you come with us; if you wake up, you go back to them."_

_Harry frowned, he still didn't understand, "But, how do I do that?"_

_James slung an arm around his shoulder, "when your heart has made it's choice, everything will simply...happen."_

_A clock bell chimed and the two adults rose, pulling the young wizard with them, "It looks like our time is up kiddo," James whispered as the two, once again, wrapped him in a hug._

_"You have to decide Harry, it's the only way." His mother stated._

_The flames of the candles flickered out, the sky darkened and the world was starting to fade. He felt a hand clasp his shoulder, "You'll make the right decision, we know you will." The hand disappeared, and he could hear his parents walking away, but then James spoke again, "Oh, and Harry?"_

_"Yeah dad?" The words rolled easily off of his tongue._

_"Remember, that no matter what, we will _always_ be proud of you."_

_And then they were gone, and Harry was once again, engulfed in darkness..._

* * *

**AN: Well...that was pretty crap! But cut me some slack guys, it was really difficult to write! Hope you enjoyed it though, now please _please _R&R, if I don't get at least five (good or bad) I won't update!**


	7. Go back or Move on?

**AN: Why ****_hello _****everyone! I have finished school for the week and am so so so happy! Why? Because I found out that an oral assignment I have has been stalled until Monday! This, you should be grateful for, because I (being the kind little author I am) have decided to post the seventh chapter! **

**Reviews: WOAH I now have a total of 60 REVIEWS! You have no idea how happy I am right now! Well _anyway_, a MASSIVE thanks to: LadyLombax, computer geek (It was fun to read too! Love your profile pic), arwenraven (I have heeded you warning), MWPP-Marauders-Forever (God you're enthusiastic!), MoonlightDragon777, nacho5, ferret assassin nin (thankyou!) and the eight Guests that reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: *Blinks tears from eyes* I don't, I don't *turns to J.K* Do I really hav-  
J.K: Yes! *crossed her arms and looks expectantly*  
SuperHeroFanGurl: I, SuperHeroFanGurl (Grace) hereby state that I have never and will _never_ own Harrison James Potter.  
J.K: There, now was that so hard?  
Grace: *collapses to knees and screams to the sky* WHY GOD? WHY ME?**

* * *

"He's stable," Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Poppy came through the infirmary doors, immediately she was bombarded with questions.

"What the hell was that?"

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Are you sure that he's stable?"

"Do you know what the fu-

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

"Sorry 'Mione"

The Healer put her hand up to silence them, "now, if you had just let me continue," she raised an eyebrow at them, " his heart is beating again and his breathing has leveled out. But he is in _no way _out of the woods. His condition has worsened, now it appears that he has slipped even deeper into the coma, he also, appears to be running a fever. Now, I have absolutely_ no idea_ of what is going on in that head of his, but if Mr. Potter doesn't wake up soon," she paused, "we _will _lose him."

Hermione collapsed at the last few words, but was quickly caught by Ron who had snapped out of his shock long enough to stop her from hitting the ground.

Sirius had his hands over his eyes and seemed to be mumbling the word _no _over and over again. Dumbledore was _'God knows where'_ and poor Remus had turned a very interesting shade of green.

Madame Pomphrey looked on in concern, taking a deep breath, she continued, "I would suggest moving him to St. Mungo's, but he's reached the stage where he's far to fragile to be moved. And even then, the press would have a field day if the found out that the '_chosen one_' was lying in a hospital bed. The best I can do is call in some old friends from healing school, but other than that, I'm afraid it's up to him..."

* * *

_Two doorways stood before him, both were tall, black and glossy. Each held a brass door knob and...both were locked. _

_Harry tapped his foot in frustration and crossed his arms with a huff. "Why?" He asked no one in particular, "why aren't I allowed through?"_

_"Because you have yet to choose," a soft voice echoed through the chamber._

_Harry's head bolted up, "who's there?" he called._

_"No one's here you dimwit," the voice sounded amused, "this is your head, take a guess who could possibly be speaking_."

_"V-Voldemort?" Harry asked uncertainly._

_"Idiot," he heard a voice mutter._

_Harry spun around at the unmistakable sound of footsteps. His eyes widened when, out of the shadows, stepped...him. _Him_ in nice clothing, _him_ that was so obviously well nourished, _him_ that looked...happy!_

_"W-What?" He stuttered._

_The 'Other Harry' laughed, "Oh don't look so shocked! I am _by far_ not the strangest thing you have seen. I, Harry, am your inner voice, the one that guides you, your_ conscience _if you will_."

_Harry blinked several times, unsure if what he was seeing was really there, finally, he cleared his throat and spoke, "Well, _conscience_, if you really are what you say you are, I have only one question for you, why are you here?"_

_"To help you make the right decision of course," he stated, tone clearly implying that he thought the answer to be obvious._

_"And what would that be?" Harry questioned._

_"Well, I would say going ba-_

_"Please don't!" Harry raised a hand to stop him and stepped back, "I have waited all my life to be taken care of,_ prayed_ that_ one day _my Mum and Dad would come and take me away, that they would come and keep me safe. I _have_ that chance now, if I choose to move on, I can be with them! I can leave behind the war that has dominated my childhood and stolen _any_ chance of happiness from me! Give me _one good reason_ why I should go back there__!" he asked desperately, "back to the place where I'm beaten and mistreated, to the people who turn their backs on me when life gets tough!"_

_Harry's eyes watered, "one good reason..." he whispered_

_His conscience looked sadly at him, and hesitated, before stretching out his hand, "you want a reason? Come with me."_

_Harry looked uncertainly at the hand, before he stepped forward and took it._

* * *

It had been an hour since 'the incident' and everyone was, one again, crowded around Harry's bed. Hermione and Ron were sitting at the end of the bed, holding hands and talking in hushed voices, while Sirius and Remus were sitting in chairs on either side of Harry, with a hand each, grasped firmly in their hands.

It was in this position, that the rest of the Weasleys found them in. Their heads snapped up when they heard the commotion outside. There was a lot of scuffling and raised voices, it sounded as if whoever was outside were having an argument. They looked at each other in confusion, heads snapping up at the sound of clicking heels as Madame Pomphrey stalked past, eyes narrowed and fists clenched in a failed attempt to conceal her anger. When the matron reached the doors, she wrenched them open, before stepping outside and slamming them behind her.

The group of four strained their ears and caught snippets of conversation.

"You lot better have a good explanation for disturbing my patient at this hour!"

"Can we see him? Please, we have to see for our selves..." They heard more muffled voices before...

"Fine! Fine! You can come in, but _only _for half an hour, then you're gone!"

They quickly turned around and pretended that they hadn't been listening as the door opened. The Weasleys crowded around the bed, Molly let out a quiet sob and brushed a hair away from Harry's face, "Harry, oh Harry," her voice broke, "you're going to be okay, you'll see. You _will _pull through this, just like you always do."

Arthur wrapped his arm around Molly's waist as they sat down, the twins and Ginny, joining Hermione and Ron in a cluster around the end of the bed.

They stayed there in a silent vigil for hours, speaking quietly, but never leaving the unconscious boy's side. Hoping, _waiting _for a sign, that he was okay...

* * *

_Harry had tears running down his face as he watched the group, "I-I don't understand," he stuttered, "w-why do they care so much?"_

_"Because they love you, because you're special Harry! Because you deserve to be loved!"_

_Harry looked at his friends- _no _he stopped, _family, _for one more moment, before he turned away, "B-but I'm just a freak, a good-for-nothing orphan boy who only brings pain to those around him" he sobbed._

_"Harry, the Dursleys are horrible people, they only called you those things because you had magic!" he stated, "now look at me, and tell me, is Hermione any of the things you just said?"_

_"N-No"_

_"Ron?"_

_"No," he stated, firmer now._

_"The rest of the Weasleys? Neville? Luna? The rest of the D.A.? Sirius or Remus?" he hesitated before whispering, "your parents?"_

_"NO! No! None of them are any of those things! They're all wonderful people, people who help me! Look after me..." he trailed off at the last few words._

_"Then if they aren't, why are you? You're just a boy Harry, one who makes mistakes, one who _needs _to be taken care of. Now let them take care of you."_

_Harry frowned and turned back to look at the group. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest as he took in the state of his Godfather, the man was pale, shaking and had a never-ending trail of tears making their way down his cheeks. As Harry stepped closer, he could hear him mumbling under his breath, he sounded as if he were...begging? Begging Harry not to leave him..._

_The boy blinked tears away from his eyes and reached out his hand, as if to touch him, but he pulled away. Turning around and clenching his eyes shut, he whispered, "I've made my decision."_

* * *

Everyone's head snapped up as an alarm went off, they paled and started shouting for Poppy. The woman came running out of the office and stopped next to Harry, staring at him, wide eyed.

Sirius leapt forward, "What is it? What's wrong? Is he-

Poppy cut him off, shaking her head in disbelief, "no, nothing like that," she whispered, "he's, he's w-waking up!"

And, as if on que, Harry's eyes_ snapped open_.

* * *

**AN: Ohhh, drama! Gotta love it! Hope it's okay, took me forever to write! Well, anyway, I have a tonne of assement things due next week so I'm probably not going to update until, next weekend! But until then...  
The more reviews I get, the quicker I update! By guys!**


	8. Safe and Sound

**Sorry but I really can't be bothered to say thankyou to each individual person who's reviewed, but I guess I'll just say one big, THANKS! You guys have been great! Now I think there are only a couple of chapters left to go with this, but you never know. Thankyou for your continued support, hope you like the eighth installment to 'See through my mask'.**

**Disclaimer: I will kill every last man, woman or child that stands in the way of me becoming owner of the HARRY POTTER SERIES! *Author laughs evilly***

* * *

_Previously on See through my mask:_

_Poppy cut him off, shaking her head in disbelief, "no, nothing like that," she whispered, "he's, he's w-waking up!"_

_And, as if on que, Harry's eyes snapped open._

* * *

_"I've made my decision." As soon as the words left Harry's lips he felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders, one that he hadn't notice was there. He felt light, free and elated at the knowledge that he was going home, back into his Godfather's arms, back where he belonged._

_A ghost of a smile touched his lips and he felt a gentle hand come to rest on his shoulder, giving him a soft push and forcing him to move. The hand guided him for a short while before coming to halt. As Harry felt the pressure leave his shoulder, he opened his eyes and turned to the boy that stood next to him. The boy who was his mirror image, and yet was so completely and utterly different. _

_"What now?" he questioned softly, voice barely above a whisper._

_"You open the door," 'Other' Harry gestured to the door in front of them, "and you step through, then, and only then, will you wake up."_

_Harry stared uncertainly at the door, what if this wasn't it? Was it just another test?_

_"And you're sure, that this will take me home?" Harry asked._

_"Positive," came the echoing answer. Harry turned back to where his conscience had been standing, only to find empty space. 'Of course, leave me when I actually want you here,' he thought bitterly. _

_Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and stepped towards the dark panel. _

_"Please work," he whispered as he opened the door. _

_Looking ahead, Harry gulped, as all he could see was darkness. He eyed the doorway doubtfully, before he sucked in a sharp breath and stepped into the unknown._

* * *

The first thing that registered in Harry's mind was the alarms, the beeping that pierced the still air. There were also voices, people sounding worried...about him?

Harry's eyes snapped open, bright green emeralds stared for a moment at the blurry shapes that surrounded him and he heard multiple gasps and sobs. Harry considered saying something but remembered why he had come back and turned his attention elsewhere.

Blinking rapidly in an attempt to dissolve the tears that had accumulated, Harry reached for his glasses, which (miraculously) lay on the bedside table. Lifting them with shaking fingers, he put them on and took in the scene around him.

The first thing that he noticed were the Weasleys and his friends, all clustered around the end of his bed. They stared at him, jaws handing and tears dripping down their cheeks.

Harry started as he felt a trembling hand brush his cheek, and his eyes snapped up to the face that he sought. His Godfather stood over him, his eyes wide and disbelieving, tears running down his cheeks and an expression that made Harry's heart shatter.

"H-Harry?" Sirius breathed, "are you r-really awake, am I dreaming?"

Harry eyes watered and he took a shaky breath in an effort not to start crying. The boy smiled softly up at the ex-convict, "No," he whispered, "I'm just a ghost come back to haunt you."

And, as if those words had been a trigger, all at once, everyone rushed forward, each of them trying to wrap their arms around him. But all that mattered to Harry at that moment were the two, strong pairs of arms that engulfed him. All that mattered was the fact that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were holding him like he was the most precious thing in the universe.

Because at that moment, for the first time in years, Harry felt content. Because at that moment, he _knew_ that _everything _was going to be alright.

* * *

**AN: So, should I add a few more chapters, or end it there? 'Tis up to you, I'm putting up a poll, so you can vote. R&R guys, I want to know what you think!**


	9. Regret and confusion

**AN: Hi! I have added another chapter! Yay! But...it's really tiny and is just a slight insight on how a certain potion master's going...  
I do hope you enjoy it, _please please please _don't hate me for steering away from Harry though! Or for the fact that I took soooo long in updating this, it was end of term, I was _busy_!**

**Reviews: Oh my god, thank you! You guys are so sweet! :)**

**Disclaimer: They say that if you wish on a shooting star, your dreams will come true. Well I say that's a total lie! Since, if it were true, I would own Harry Potter!  
*Smirks evilly* Oh, but I will find a way, oh trust me _I will, _MWAHAHAHAHA! *Cough cough***

* * *

And as Harry was quickly enveloped in a sea of arms and warm bodies, no one noticed the black cloak swishing around the corner. Nor, did they see the scowling face of Severus Snape, as he stalked away from the infirmary, shoes clicking across the stone floor.

* * *

Severus POV

'Pathetic' a voice hissed in Severus's head, as he watched the reunion. They weren't even asking the brat if he was okay, checking if he was hurting, and any person who had the least bit of common sense, would at least restrain themselves from crushing the boy!

Irritated thoughts swirled around the potion masters head, 'Poppy should at least step forward and pull the idiots away, they could seriously hu-'

Severus halted in his thoughts, horrified at what he was doing. Because he was doing something that he swore the moment that he set eyes upon the retched boy he'd never do. He was worrying about _Harry Potter_.

But that was absurd! He hated the _Potter brat_, the boy was just like his father! Arrogant, pig headed no sense of self-preservation. So why the _bloody hell _would he be concerned for his welfare? But the thought was nagging at the back of his mind, and a memory came back to him…

* * *

_"You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter." He snapped at the Headmaster, blood boiling with rage._

_Said man turned to look at him, face holding a bemused expression, "My dear Severus, after all these years, don't tell me you've come to care for the boy?"_

_The younger wizard's breath caught in his throat, 'he didn't care…..did he?'_

* * *

For weeks after the incident, the thought had been pushed to the back of his mind. As Severus worked hard to make himself believe that he was only looking after Harry for Lily….

Originally, before the boy had stepped foot in the castle, he had promised himself to look after him. But as soon as he set eyes upon the brat, all he could see was _Potter _and therefore couldn't see past that.

Guilt tore through him, if he had just tried harder to get to know the boy, maybe he would have realised….

Black eyes snapped up, as the realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks. He really had grown to _care _for the blasted child!

Fixing his face with a bitter expression, the man whirled around and stalked away, cloak billowing and confusion marring his being.

* * *

**Soooo, that was pretty damn short! But I'm kinda experiencing a bit of writers block, so I had to do something! Any suggestions?**

**Well...R&R guys! And HELP! **


	10. It's a matter of safety

**AN: I'm going to be blunt here, I have absolutely no clue how much longer this story is going to go for. And honestly, I really do hope that it doesn't go for that much longer because I have had to deal with ****_way _****to much stress over this! I mean seriously! I. Am. Dying. Here! **

***Author huffs in frustration* Well anyway, I hope none of you are to upset over the gaps between my chapters (please don't kill me!) I was just having a really, really bad case of writers block****!  
****Conscience: That didn't stop you from writing ****_two _****one-shots about things that are completely irrelevant to 'See through my mask' though, ****_did it_****?  
****Author: Oh shut up! Sooo, thanks for the reviews, suggestions and your continued support throughout the story so far! You guys have been great!**

**Warnings: mentions of child abuse (I really should have this warning at the beginning of every chapter, shouldn't I)**

**Disclaimer: If I wrote Harry Potter, I wouldn't be on FanFiction, now would I? No, I'd be in a prissy little mansion that hovered on fluffy white clouds, being served food by my lovely little butlers in sparkly white suits! *Author sighs dreamily* Ah, if only...**

* * *

It had been hours since Harry had woken from his coma and night had fallen. And right now, the only sound heard in the dark infirmary were the whispers of a man and his Godson. They'd been going like this for 'Merlin knows how long now', talking, just talking, while Harry relaxed in the comforting embrace of Sirius's arms.

Everyone else had gone home to rest and Remus had long since fallen asleep in the chair situated to the left of Harry's hospital bed. Leaving Harry and Sirius alone to talk, they chatted about anything really, neither bold enough to say anything in regards to the events that occurred over the past few days.

But while they went on about the latest scores in Quidditch and the blunders of the Minister (who had apparently resigned!), Harry could see flickers of longing in his Godfathers eyes. Longing to ask questions about his home-life, about why he neglected to tell anyone of it and above all: if he was okay.

And Harry longed to answer those questions but whenever he opened his mouth with the intent of speaking of the reasons he was in the hospital wing, he found all he could to was stutter and quickly duck his head. Because whenever he thought of those moments at Number Four, it felt as if his throat closed up and he suddenly found it difficult to breath. More often than not, he found himself hyperventilating, tears welling up in his eyes and spilling down his face, searing his cheeks.

After a few incidents where the topic was breached and Harry found himself dry-heaving, the two wizards decided to avoid the subject. Harry's hand stretched out and skimmed the surface of the quilt that Mrs Weasley had thrown over the bed's white sheets (insisting that he would catch a chill of he wasn't warmed up). He wanted to talk about it, he _really did_, wanted to give everyone an explanation, but the truth was that Harry was scared, terrified of re-living past experiences. And on some level he truly believed that once he explained the situation to them, they would see that he was just a freak. And that they would realize that he deserved all this. That they would send him back...

"Harry," Sirius's concerned voice startled him out of his brooding, "are you okay? You kind of, spaced out there..."

Harry shook his head, clearing it of all dark thoughts and turned to the Animagus with a soft smile gracing his lips.

"I'm fine Padfoot," he murmured, "just a bit tired."

"Oh, well maybe you should go to sleep? It's getting quite late and you really should be resting," suddenly the man paled, "oh Merlin Harry! Have I been keeping you awake? Your probably hungry too, I could get you some more food! Oh pup, I'm so sor-"

Harry cut him off in the middle of his rambling, shaking his head, "No, no Sirius, I'm fine! I was perfectly happy staying up and talking to you! And anyway," Harry blushed, looking slightly embarrassed, "I'm kind of... I may be... s_lightly _scared of going to sleep?" he mumbled the last part, ducking his head.

"Oh Harry," Sirius murmured, wrapping an arm around the small boy, "that's perfectly understandable, and there is absolutely _nothing _that you should be embarrassed about!"

Harry slowly raised his head and eyed his Godfather doubtfully.

"Oh come here," Sirius muttered, moving to sit on the side of the bed, "Harry you'll be fine! Just lie down... No all the way down... there you go! Now put your head down on the pillow... hmm, and now, _close your eyes_."

The raven haired boy whimpered and tried to protest, "But I'm," he paused to stifle a yawn, "not tired." he finished, blinking sleepily.

Sirius smiled softly, "Hmm, and I've never pranked someone! Come one cub just close your eyes, I'm right here, I've got you..."

Harry squirmed a bit for a few minutes, before finally settling down and eventually, his breathing evened out. Sirius smiled down at the boy he considered a son, "Goodnight Prongslet." he murmured softly.

Before leaning over and blowing the last candle in the infirmary. Leaving the only source of light in the room to be the stars that littered the dark, night sky, shedding a soft glowing light, on the small, green-eyed boy, who was completely oblivious to just how special he was...

* * *

On the other side of the castle, the Headmaster was pacing his study, a frown marring his features. How could he have let things get so out of hand? He should have noticed the signs of abuse...

But then again, it wasn't the first time that he had made a mistake like this...  
The old man grimaced, walking back to his desk and sitting down with a sigh. Dumbledore closed his eyes and let his head rest in his hands. What had he done?

The wizened wizard snapped out of his musings when the door slammed open with a bang, revealing one furious potions master.

"Ah, Severus! I was wondering when you wou-"

"Cut the crap old man!" the Potion Master snapped, startling the older wizard, "I have a bone to pick with you!"

Albus frowned, what could Severus possibly be upset about? Unless-

Severus slammed the door shut behind him, "You told me that the boy was _safe_."

* * *

**AN: Ooh, I'm evil! Well hope you enjoyed the chapter! And, before I forget, here are the results from the poll I put up:**

**Write a few more chapters, so you can go into detail about what happens with Harry afterwards:**** 63% (7 votes)  
****Do a sequal!:**** 27% (3 votes)  
****Just do an epilogue:**** 9% (1 vote)**

**Well there you go! So I guess I'm continuing the story! Sooo, yep that's all I have to say! R&R guys!**


	11. Arguments and Other Drama

**An: Sorry that this took so long guys, I've just been really busy! Thankyou for all the reviews though, I still can't believe all the feedback I'm getting for this! You've made me so happy! And it's only my first story! Well, anyway, I'm rambling, hope you like the chapter! It's really short...**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. *pouts***

**Warnings: Minor language, Dramatic chapter ahead. **

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Cut the crap old man!" the Potion Master snapped, startling the older wizard, "I have a bone to pick with you!"_

_Albus frowned, what could Severus possibly be upset about? Unless-_

_Severus slammed the door shut behind him, "You told me that the boy was safe."_

* * *

Albus stared, "Now Severus, you have to understa-

"Understand?" The Potions Master thundered, "oh I understand _perfectly_ Headmaster! I understand that you thought that _because _Petunia was _family_," he spat, "that the woman would automatically take care of him! You _informed _me that the boy was being loved and pampered, that he was being treated like a _Prince_!"

"Now Severus, my boy," Albus cut in, "I do not believe that I ever said anything of the sort, you always just assumed-"

"_Assumed_?" the younger man asked, incredulous, "I only _assumed _Headmaster, because you never bothered to correct me! You let me believe that he was just a spoiled brat! If I had known otherwise I would have treated him fairly, offered him council, but because you _never _spoke up, I had every right to assume that the boy was_ just like his fathe_r!"

Now it was the Headmaster's turn to look incredulous (a look that not often appeared on the old man's face). "My dear boy, I'll admit that I should have spoken up, but the fact remains that Harry has _never _given you any reason, that should make you assume that he was a carbon copy of James Potter."

The other man sneered, "I'm not even going to bother getting into an argument with you regarding Potter's behavior in class. No, what I want to know, is why you neglected to inform us of the boy's homelife! The staff, the Order, we all had a right to know! Maybe if _you had _told us, the boy wouldn't have ended up in a coma for 48 hours! Or be in the condition he's in!"

Severus stopped mid-rant, noticing the expression that had crept its way onto the other man's face. "Oh Merlin," he breathed in realisation, "you didn't _know, _did you. After all these years, you never once, checked on the boy?"

Dumbledore looked down, a guilty expression marring his features.

"Are you telling me Albus, that even after everything that's happened, with the Dark Lord, _with me_," he paused that you still haven't learned from your mistakes?"

Albus looked pained, "Severus, you have to understand, I thought it was for the best, for the greater good-"

"And at what cost? The cost of one little boy's childhood, his happiness? What gave you the right to put him there? Who gave you the right to completely ignore the Potter's will, to ignore their wishes? Who died and made you God?"

The man's voice got louder and louder until he was almost shouting. All the suppressed emotions of anger and bitterness (okay maybe not suppressed emotions) tumbling out of him at once. Because after all these years, of pretending to not care, all of the years of not showing emotions, the anger that had been locked inside him, had finally broken free.

"You have to _understand _Headmaster, that you are not in control of everything. That you have absolutely no right to control us. Just because you are the sodding Headmaster of this ancient school, does not mean you are the new Merlin!"

The wizened wizard was staring at him in shock.

"Your actions, have costed many people their happiness Albus, including that boy's. Now maybe, it's time you learned to keep that long, crooked nose of yours, _out _of other people's business! And maybe then you'll find that it will actually work in your favor."

And then the with a swish of his black cloak, Severus spun around and marched towards the office door, wrenching it open, not looking at all surprised to see Sirius and Remus standing outside, with their fists raised as if to knock. They looked at him in shock. The Potion's master sneered at them, before saying bitterly, "He's all yours."

And then he pushed past them, disappearing swiftly behind the corner. Sirius turned to the man next to him in confusion, he pointed to the area where Snape had just disappeared, "what the bloody hell was that all about?"

* * *

The tides were changing, she noted, magic was making her presence known. People were finally starting to see the corruption of the light side and the faults of their leaders. Lies were making way for truth and the darkness that shrouded the hearts of many was being lifted. A new age was coming, and she was damned if she wasn't going to be a part of it.

Hence the reason why, for the first time since Salazar Slytherin left, one thousand years ago, a tremor ran through the castle.

Lady Hogwarts was awake.

* * *

**AN: Last part was random... R&R please!**


	12. Alive and kicking

**AN: Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen! I am back baby! *crickets* Awww, come one, I really am sorry, but I was busy! Homework, assignments, life... you can't blame me for it. *someone coughs* Oh fine, be that way! I really am sorry though!**

**And thankyou for all your reviews, I love you! Which is why I have gone to all this effort in order to write this chapter! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer: And it's still not mine... damn...**

* * *

Previously:

_Hence the reason why, for the first time since Salazar Slytherin left, one thousand years ago, a tremor ran through the castle._

_Lady Hogwarts was awake._

* * *

Windows trembled, doors slammed open and close, stair cases spun, portraits slipped off the wall, sending their occupants into disarray. Cries of shock and surprise rang through the halls, echoing in the corridors. Throughout the castle, people, portraits and elves alike were in various states of shock, panic, confusion and awe at the dramatic display.

But just as suddenly as the tremors started... they stopped. And all was silent, for a few minutes at least.

* * *

Upstairs, in the Headmaster's office, everything was in chaos. Books that had once been slotted into bookshelves and piled neatly in stacks and mounds now lay scattered across the floor, torn pages drifting through the air. Various magical instruments; a collection of many shapes, colours and sizes, were flashing, whizzing, making mysterious _popping _noises and overall, going completely berserk. Fawkes had disappeared in flash of bright light as soon as the tremors had started and the only thing that seemed to have stayed relatively untouched were the portraits that hung on the wall. The Headmasters and Headmistresses within them looked strangely... smug about this little fact.

And in the midst of all this were three figures. The first was Sirius, who had turned into Padfoot when the tremors had started and was now hiding under the desk. Then there was Remus who was still standing in the doorway, staring in shock, jaw slack and eyes wide. Then finally, there was Dumbledore himself, who was, as always, sitting at his desk and calmly sucking on a lemon drop.

After several tense moments, the room seemed to shift out of its state of shock and everything gradually started moving again. The first to come to their senses was Remus, who blinked a few times before slowly shaking his head and saying, "What the name of Merlin just happened?"

Dumbledore just continued sucking on his Lemon drop.

Then the form of a large, shaggy black dog crawled out from it's hiding spot. Tossing his head from side to side a few time, observing the state of the room, Padfoot seemed to come to a decision and promptly transformed back into his human form, quickly scrambling to his feet.

"I-Is it over?"

Remus raised his eyebrows, "Calls himself a Gryffindor," he muttered. He raised his head to look at his best friend, "Seriously Padfoot? The desk?"

Said man blushed and ducked his head, embarrassed, "oh shut up," he mumbled. Remus chuckled, before turning to the Headmaster. "Albus seriously, do you know what just happened?"

Sirius nodded in agreement and added, "are we under attack?"

Dumbledore sighed, looking simultaneously as if all his prayers had been answered and like he had just been warned that the Apocalypse was coming. "My boys I have my theories, but I will wait until I have gathered more information before I inform you and the Order of what has occurred today."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but instantly was cut off.

"And before you ask," Albus interrupted, "no I do not believe we are under attack. Now if you boys would leave me, I have some things to sort out."

They made no move to leave. Albus, in turn, raised his eyebrow, "don't you have someone in the Hospital Wing you should be tending to?"

Sirius's eyes widened dramatically, "oh crap Harry!" And with that, the two quickly dashed out of the room, leaving the old wizard to his thoughts.

Albus sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, before hopping swiftly out of his chair and turning to the portraits behind his desk. All conversation immediately halted when he came to stand in front of them. The old wizard smiled sadly at them, eyes filled with worry.

"She's woken up hasn't she?" He asked, or rather, stated.

The portraits nodded in return, most looking rather pleased with the fact, while their eyes still shone with concern. One old Headmaster spoke up, face plastered with a smirk, "I don't suppose she could've been any more subtle about it." He grinned, setting off a wave of laughter.

The offices occupants chuckled for a few moments, before resuming their serious manner. Dumbledore sighed again, "If she's back then, this war is going to be worse than I could have possibly imagined, isn't it?"

One Headmistress looked thoughtful, "You know Albus, I wouldn't be so worried about the war itself, I'd be more concerned about the outcome. Maybe Hogwarts is back, not because she's worried for her safety, but because she knows something _big _is about to happen." She paused, letting her gaze turn towards the window, "The world's changing out there, for better or for worse, we don't know, but something's coming, something... bigger than we could possibly imagine."

* * *

Rain pounded heavily against the windows of the infirmary, rattling the panels. Night had fallen by this time and the only source of light in the room came from the faint glow of the candles, alight by Harry's bedside.

As soon as Dumbledore had mentioned Harry's name his guardians had rushed to his side, only to find that, by some miracle, the boy had managed to sleep through the whole thing. And after a few moments of staring at the sixteen year-old in shock, they sat down and resumed their earlier position.

It'd been hours since then and by now the house elves had managed to clean up the mess that had been created, leaving the castle looking just as it always had.

Suddenly, lightning forked across the sky outside, branching through the clouds and illuminating the hospital wing, quickly followed by crackling thunder.

Sirius glanced up at the window, then looked at his friend with a frown marring his features, "You're thinking to hard again," he stated.

Remus mumbled something which made Sirius roll his eyes, "Remy you're gonna have to speak up."

The werewolf opened his mouth to repsond, but at that moment a clap of thunder sounded and a harsh gust of wind caused the window nearest them to slam open. Sirius leapt up and skidded across the room, shutting the window and bolting it, in an attempt to keep it shut. Then, after checking the window was fine, raced back to the bed and checked to see if Harry had been woken. The boy only moaned and shifted slightly, causing both men to lean forward but after nothing happened and they were certain that the boy remained asleep, Sirius motioned for his friend to continue

"I'm just wondering what happened earlier on, with that earthquake thing..." he frowned, "I swear I've read something about it before, in a book. It said something about _"__when the world takes the path to what is finally right, Hogwarts will return in full might.." _or something like that. I don't know... I just.. thought of it for some reason."

Sirius rubbed a hand down his face, "So what Moony, are you saying that you think Hogwarts has... what? Come back? Come alive or something?"

Remus shook his head, "No, not _come back _more like... _woken up_."

"Remus you're talking about the castle like it's a human being, like it's _alive_."

He nodded, "Well it sort of is, alive I mean, it's alive with magic." He shifted turning on his 'teacher voice', "back in the days of the founders, it is said that Hogwarts was thrumming with magic. They called the castle _Lady Hogwarts_ and supposedly, she was the most wonderful thing to behold. An example of _magic _in its _purest_ form. She was constantly changing, to suit the needs of those within. When there was battle she would set up defenses, strengthen the wards and prepare. It went on like this for years, until Slytherin left the school, then she just, went silent. Not completely though, the staircases moved, wards stayed up and she still played tricks on students (like with the trick step or the doors that are really just walls pretending). But even with all this it just... wasn't the same."

Remus smiled, "Yes Sirius, I'd say she's alive, and I'd say that she's finally awake."

The ex-convict looked puzzled, "But Remus, if what you're saying is true, then.. why now? Why after _one thousand _years, has she decided to rear her head and start moving again? Why now, of _all times_?"

The werewolf grimaced, "that's the thing Sirius... I don't know..."

* * *

Throughout all of this, the two men assumed that Harry was unaware, and yet... he had in fact been listening the whole time. Harry had woken a short while ago as a particularly large clap of thunder rumbled across the sky. But instead of letting his guardians know that he was awake he had decided to let the façade continue, since something told him to stay quiet. So, to keep them fooled he pretended to stir slightly, before lying still.

Then as he listened to them talk, it became harder and harder to keep his mouth shut. What he heard shocked and confused him immensely and made him berate himself for falling asleep and missing all of the action. Hogwarts was _awake_? He didn't even know she was asleep!

After a few minutes of listening to them talk, the conversation ended ominously with Remus admitting that he didn't understand why such an event had taken place.

"That's the thing Sirius... I don't know..."

And Harry was left to his thoughts, or rather... his conscience.

_"And so the drama continues,"_ Conscience stated, voice dripping with amusement.

_"Shut. Up."_

* * *

**AN: So... whadaya think guys? Pretty long in comparison to my others I reckon! *Grins in triumph* Took me ages too! But as always, I wish for your opinion, so please... kindly leave a review. Please? I'd really like some constructive criticism? *crickets***

**Anyway... Review!**


	13. Masking his pain

**An: Okay guys, this story has gone WAY off course and I apologise if I am losing you because of this. Anyway, thankyou for all of your continued support, you guys have been great! I really appreciate all of the feedback I've gotten from this!**

**Also, this chapter will veer back towards Harry's problems (don't worry I haven't forgotten about them!) So I hope you enjoy it! **

**PS: It's just a small, FILL-IN CHAPTER! I'm probably not going to update again for a few weeks, I'm just far too busy.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Genie: So... what's your next wish?  
Me: to... OWN HARRY POTTER! MWAHAHAHAHA! *cue thunder, lightning and piano solo*  
Genie: *rifles through bag and pulls out piece of paper* Uhh, sorry, this document says that all legal rights go to a Ms... J K Rowling.  
Me: Humph, well then I guess I'll just wish for something else instead!  
Genie: *chuckles nervously* Um, you see... about that... You've just used up your last one...  
Me: WHAT? *Falls to knees* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur, conversations, instructions being whispered, restless nights and worried guardians filled Harry's days. And eventually, the young wizard lost track of everything but the nightmares that plagued his sleep.

Yells of,

_"FREAK!"_

_"BOY!"_

_"WORTHLESS!"  
_

_"SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH THEM!"_

echoed through his mind, twisting and warping his thoughts, dreams, dragging him deeper into himself. Images of his uncle's large purple face, swelling with rage would float through his mind. Visions of being chased by Dudley and his gang, the feeling of bruises blossoming across his skin, every horror, every doubt and cruel scenario flashed through his mind and haunted him wherever he went.

And every time he woke, in a cold sweat, gasping for breath, he felt like he was retreating even farther into himself.

Friends worried when they visited, plastering looks of concern onto their faced and asking if he was okay. But Harry forever refused to relent and admit that he was feeling awful. Sirius and Remus worried to, but were around less and less as the Order started gathering for more regular meetings.

And more often then not, Harry found himself waking up alone, in the dark, all by himself. Sometimes he could feel Hogwarts's anger emanating from the walls as the loneliness began to take it's toll.

Day in and day out, Harry would take his medication and be left in solitude. It was if the world had forgotten him, left him, deserted him. And now, more than ever, Harry found himself believing the words that his Uncle shouted at him in years gone by.

Gradually, Harry stopped noticing when people would come by. Gradually, harry began to feel self conscious. And as the weeks grew longer and the war picked up, he found himself putting on a facade.

He let everyone believe that he was healing, let everyone think that he was okay and all the while shielding them from the truth. Yet, as he wore his mask of happiness and joy, he began to wish that someone would notice, wished that someone would see through his mask.

Feeling more alone then ever, Harry failed to notice the icy feeling settling on his heart. He failed to notice the darkness creeping in and he ignored the feeling of reality slowly, slipping away...

* * *

**Depressing... what do you think?**


	14. Authors note sorry

**AN: Hey! I'm going to be stopping posting for about three weeks and I just thought I'd let you know! And about the last chapter, if you haven't figured it out yet, the story is literally about to become its title.**

**Depressing chapters may be ahead, but I promise that the ending will be happy! So don't worry too much!**

**Bye!**

**PS: absence from this story is due to the fact that it's the assessment part of term and I am way too busy with assignments and studies. Other than that, I think I'll need a bit of head space in order to write the next chapter. this story is taking on a mind of its own and completely spinning out of control! I really had hoped to wrap it up soon but I'm thinking that I'll need another five chapters at least (hopefully less). **

**'Cause honestly, this story is really starting to bug me, it's just way too stressful! **

**Okay, I'm done.**

**See you soon! Hopefully...**


	15. Meetings and other stuff

**AN: Hey! I finished my assessment for the year today (school's out on friday) so all my assignments and exams and stuff, ALL DONE! YAY! And because I am oh-so-happy about this (and I promised myself that I would), I have decided to give you another chapter! Don't worry, it's a lot longer and no where NEAR as depressing as the last one. There's even humor in this one! So... thanks for being patient guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I had written Harry Potter, there is NO WAY that the last movie would have gone the way it did (I honest to God cried when it was over). I would have made sure that everything went according to the book! *Glares at writers and directors*  
Me: You know you completely butchered the final battle, don't you?  
Writers and directors: I wasn't that bad?  
Me: It was going fine up until the part where Ron and Hermione went down into the chamber, then it all went to crap. ADMIT IT!**

* * *

"So you're saying that Hogwarts's defences should be stronger now?" Sirius asked.

It had been two weeks now, since Hogwarts had shaken up a storm and the order had been meeting constantly. Today they had gathered to discuss some very recent news that Snape had received, news that shook the Orders foundations to the core. Voldemort was planning on infiltrating Hogwarts.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, "it is a well-known fact that Hogwarts has always had strong wards, but the truth is, that they are nothing in comparison to what they used to be."

The group started at him in disbelief, unable to comprehend such a thing.

"But Albus," Molly whispered, "Hogwarts's wards are the most powerful in England, you've said it yourself! How could they possibly get any stronger?"

The others nodded in agreement with the red-head, all sporting looks of confusion.

Dumbledore smiled at them, "You are correct my dear, they are most certainly the strongest wards in Britain but," he paused leaning forward with an almost…secretive expression, "that is not what will change. Now, I have explained to you about the fact that Hogwarts is in fact, a living thing and she does have a mind of her own. _This _is the reason that her foundations are so strong, she is _constantly _changing in order to suit the people within the castle. Back in the day, whenever the school was attacked she would strengthen the wards in places that were being attacked. She would shift the battlements, build new ones, build walls, safe rooms, _secret tunnels_."

The Headmaster was now grinning like a lunatic, or…. like Binns when he got talking about the Goblin war. The Order was staring at him, jaws slack as they watched the old man with a mixture of disbelief, amazement, confusion and amusement. But none of this did anything to faze the aged wizard, he was _on a roll!_

"This," Albus stated, "was what made Hogwarts known as the safest place in Britain in the first place! The foundations were constantly moving, rearranging themselves, winding and twisting their way through the earth. Secret tunnels appearing, some carving their way through mountains, there were walls appearing and disappearing." The headmaster sighed, a wistful expression filling his features, "Alas, she must have been a sight to behold… Sadly most of the secret passageways that would actually be of use to us have either caved in or long-since been forgotten."

Dumbledore sighed, his face falling slightly as he recalled this piece of information. Meanwhile, those who had gathered there watched on, seemingly having a difficult time absorbing the information.

"But…" Sirius urged the headmaster.

"But," he agreed, "now that Lady Hogwarts has awoken from her slumber, those tunnels should be repaired and made known. I am also certain that new ones will be forged as well."

The new information about the castle had caused many of the Order members to smile and start whispering excitedly to each other. After weeks without any news of something good, they were over the moon about this. Others though, were wearing expressions of worry.

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose and glanced up at the aged man, "Professor," he started cautiously, the tone of voice effectively silencing the chattering group.

"Professor," he began again, "are you telling us this because you honestly believe that Voldemort will attack the school? Are you saying that he'll come here?"

Many exchanged looks of worry, the prospect not having occurred to them before, the worry morphing to horror as the Headmaster slumped down and rested his head in his hands. Others looked like their thoughts had been confirmed and had taken on a solemn demeanour. Snape sneered at the rest of them, looking rather bored.

"Yes," Dumbledore whispered, "he will come, as he was always going to." The man stood up, walking to stand at the window of the office, his office, where they were holding the meeting.

"Hogwarts," he spoke, "was once the place that Tom Riddle liked to call _home_. It would bring him no more joy than to claim it as his own, the fact that Harry is here is only an added bonus. No _this _has been coming for years, ever since Tom's goals were set, this school was a target. The time is coming when he will arrive and we need all the help we can get, for when he does.

Lightning flashed as rain began to fall again, the clouds finally giving way to the storm. And one by one, the members filed out of the office, occasionally glancing back at the old man, trying to conceal the worry that was settling in their stomachs.

* * *

Voices could be heard reverberating off of the stone walls as the two men walked swiftly through the corridors, making their way to the infirmary.

"So..." Sirius drawled, "Hogwarts is going to be attacked sometime within the next few years? Hmm... well bugger, I just never saw that one coming."

Remus turned to the smirking man, scowling slightly, "Padfoot, you shouldn't be so relaxed about this... no you shouldn't be _laughing _about this."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a serious matter!"

"I think you'll find that this situation has nothing to do with me Remy."

"SIRIUS!"

"Okay okay," the dark-haired man help up is hands in surrender, "Moony, you needn't get so upset about this. I just find it a bit amusing, that's all!"

Remus stared at him, "How the bloody hell is this situation funny?"

"Oh _come on_," Sirius drawled, stopping to turn and look at his friend, "you can't honestly tell me that this was a shock to you! Like Dumbles said, this has been coming for a _long time _it was bound to happen eventually, especially with Harry here! I just find it funny that everyone's having such a large reaction to it, I mean seriously! _Half _the things that happen around here are soooo predictable, Voldemort wanting to attack the school is old news. Get with the times Remy! 'Tis all about the Horcruxes and Hallows now!"

The werewolf stared at him, bewildered, "The what and _what _now?"

Sirius turned around and continued walking, waving his hand to brush off the comment, "Oh don't worry about it, you'll be sure to find out sometime before Harry graduates!"

Remus blinked a few times, before hurrying after the other wizard, "Sirius have you been _drinking_?"

"Of course not Remy," he said wearing an affronted expression, "nah, I just know these things. Things that you don't know."

"It was Fire Whisky wasn't it," the other man stated as they started descending a stair case.

"Hmm, nothing like a nice warm glass in front of the fire, while reading a well-worn copy of The Deathly Hallows."

"It's a good thing we're going to the Hospital Wing," Remus sighed.

* * *

Remus and Sirius were standing outside the infirmary doors, feeling nervous.

"So Madame Pomphrey said that he's free to go?"

"Yes."

The ex-convict turned to his friend, "Moony, what if he doesn't want to come to the cottage with us? I mean you've seen how he is lately, all cut off, hardly notices if we're there ha;f the time-"

Remus cut him off, "Oh come one Siri, he's had a traumatic experience, cut him some slack!"

A sad expression filled the other wizard's features and he dropped his head, "but he was doing so well," he whispered. "What changed?"

"It's our fault Sirius," he sighed, "he's untrusting of adults, that much is clear. He trusted us, us out of anyone else, even after everything he's been through and we let him down. We haven't been spending enough time with him, he needs to spend time with us Pads, to heal."

Sirius sighed, rubbing a hand down his face, "It wasn't entirely out fault, with the war, with Dumbledore calling all those meeting and all of those raids."

"Yeah, but he should've been our first priority. I mean, what's the point of fighting in this war if not for him?"

"You're right," the other agreed, "we should've been more attentive."

"Attentive?" Remus's jaw dropped in shock, "that's a big word Padfoot, are you sure you know what it means?"

"Oh shut it," the dark-haired man mumbled, "like I was saying, we should have been more caring. We should have been there for him. Well now we will be okay, Harry is our number one, _top _priority. Remus we will fix this!"

He paused, turning to face the man fully, eyes shining, "We'll fix _him_."

The other sighed, "yeah, we will, but first we have to get him to move in."

And with that, they took a few steps forward and pushed open to infirmary doors.

* * *

**So... review my lovelies! Review!**


	16. A spark of hope

**AN: And here we have... THE NEXT CHAPTER! *crickets* Awww come on!**

**Okay guys, so I had someone say that this sounded a bit like Sirius/Remus but for this story it won't be. The living situation will be explained in this chapter *nods* And thanks for the reviews!**

**And Jogger: If you really hate my story THAT MUCH then don't review, all it does is hurt my feelings *pouts***

**Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me... *Sigh***

* * *

Things didn't seem to affect Harry anymore, emotions having withdrawn, shrinking away to the back of his mind, leaving a numbness, an empty space that yearned to be filled. At first, it was a subtle thing; he would simply _phase out_, lose focus and be less _aware _of his surroundings, but then it steadily grew worse. At first, he would be silent for a few minutes, eyes glazed over, not hearing, not seeing, in a world of his own. But then the minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days into weeks.

The transition was made slowly, subtly, almost… unnoticeably, and by the time that those around Harry did see that something was wrong, it was too late; seams had unhinged and _reality_ had already trickled away…

* * *

_July 29th 1996_

It had been raining heavily when Harry had awoken, water pounding against the glass and shaking the window frames. The storm had been raging for weeks now, its rage as clear as its stubbornness to yield. Harry liked the storm, the crashing thunder that so often rumbled across the sky and the streaks of lightning, racing their way through the darkness and illuminating the clouds.

It was loud, vibrant, and most of all, _real_: it was something that he could grip onto, something he could feel and see, something he could believe. It was his constant, the one thing that Harry was certain existed, the one thing that never left him.

Thus the reason that today, in a time not _two days _before the raven's birthday, we find Harry curled up, on the window sill, eyes staring, through the glass, watching the storm as it raged across the sky. Watching as it tore the world apart, darkening the world as it enveloped the sky in shades of black and grey.

Due to being to entranced by the nature of the world outside Harry failed to notice the sound of creaking as the doors to the Hospital Wing were gently pushed open. Nor did he hear the tapping that echoed through the room, as two pairs of feet quietly made their way towards him.

Therefore, the boy was startled when he felt two hands gently grip his arms and move him away from the window.

A familiar voice sounded from his left and he looked up to see his Godfather wearing a cautious expression, "Come on Harry we need to talk to you about something."

He vaguely registered being sat down on his bed, for he kept his eyes focused on the two men that sat across from him. His often glazed eyes were focused on them, a flicker of curiosity dragging him out of his withdrawn state.

Remus bit his lip and looked at him sternly, "Now Harry, we _need _you to listen to us, what we're about to tell you is very important."

Harry kept his mouth shut, no words leaving his lips to respond to the werewolf, but slowly, he inclined his head to show that he was paying attention.

"Harry," Sirius started, shifting slightly, "we know that you've been a bit bored and perhaps a bit lonely, all cooped up in here so…" he paused, trying to figure out how phrase his wording.

"Harry Madame Pomphrey has given the 'all clear'. Meaning… you can go home."

Harry started, taking in an involuntary gasp as the blood quickly drained from his face. His heart began to pound and he felt a pressure weighing down on his chest. All were symptoms of something that Harry hadn't felt in weeks. Because when those words had pierced the air, a crack was made in the walls that guarded his fragile state of mind and something broke free. An _emotion _broke free. Fear.

He was now breathing in short, choked gasps and it didn't even register in the young wizards mind that he was hyperventilating until he felt his guardians come to sit beside him. They lifted him up from his hunched-over position so he was sitting straight and began rubbing their hands down his back.

"Harry, Harry you have got to breathe, Harry _listen to me_," Sirius urged him, gripping the boy's chin and forcing him to look at him.

"Now we are _not _going to let you go back to the Dursleys, do you hear me?" he asked and smiled gently as Harry's breathing began to even out again. "Even if Dumbledore wanted to, he couldn't, the neighbours over-heard the commotion next door and reported it the police. When they came to your Aunt and Uncle's home, the evidence that suggested child abuse came out, at first they though it was Dudley, but then…"

He looked to Remus, motioning for him to continue, "But then, a number of people in the area came forward. Confessing their suspicions regarding your treatment, and then it all came out."

Harry's mouth unwillingly dropped open in shock.

"The Dursleys went to court," Sirius continued on for Remus, "they were tried and they were convicted. Your cousin has been put in foster care and Vernon and Petunia have been put in jail and they won't be seen again, for a _very _long time."

Sirius's face stretched into a grin and he smiled at the shocked boy, "You're never going back there Harry, never."

Harry watched, in a state of shock as his godfather stood up, moving to stand in front of him, a worried expression falling across his features.

"Harry, I want you to come and live with us," Harry's jaw, if possible, unhinged even further, "you see, I recently bought this cottage and the headmaster has warded it so it's perfectly safe. And Moony here will only be with us for a short length of time, he's just staying until he can find a place of his own and then he and Dora will be moving in together." He paused to wink at his friend, causing the werewolf to blush and tell the ex-convict quite plainly to shove off.

"So after that, it'll be just you and me. So what do you think Prongslet? Do you want to come live with me?"

Harry just nodded dumbly, trying in vain to process what was going on. The two men smiled at him and Remus stood also, "You get some sleep okay? We've got some things to take care of, but we'll be back in the morning, then we'll pack your things and we'll be off."

Sirius reached forward and gave the skinny teenager a gentle hug, "See you in the morning Harry."

And with that, the two Marauders strode out of the infirmary, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

* * *

He sat in silence for several moments, absorbing the information he had just received. A spark has been struck deep within the depths of his mind, a spark that ignited a flame, a flame that turned to fire; a fire that was slowly beginning to take his walls apart.

Breathing in deeply, the raven peeled back the covers of the bed and slid under, burrowing deep into the blankets. He listened to the smattering of the rain against the window pains and jumped slightly at the crash of thunder that echoed throughout the room.

More cracks were appearing, releasing what he had so carefully locked away and he could feel the emotions, steadily pooling in his stomach, rising rapidly. There was shock, pain, fear and something that he couldn't recognise; something that held a vague familiarity to him, something that had been locked away long ago…

He felt a flutter within his stomach as it burned within him, curling its way around his, already, rapidly beating heart. It brought back memories of conversations that he had had years ago, with friends, teachers, the headmaster.

In the distance, he could hear the sound of a door being pushed to the ground; he could hear the voice of a kind Hagrid telling him that he was a wizard. And then it hit him, the emotion that he was feeling, he knew what it was….

_Hope._

His lips curved and for the first time in a long time, Harrison James Potter fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**I'll admit, this story is starting to bug me... a lot. So there will only be like 1-3 chapters after this one, sound okay? *shrugs* I'll let you know next chapter. Now if you lot just be really nice and review for me... well I'll give you a virtual cookie! :D**


	17. A new home

**Hey! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I've been really quite busy with other things... and may or may not have been spending time writing my other multi-chapter fanfic... sorry D:**  
**Please don't kill me! Glad you liked the last chapter though guys, thanks for all of your support! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter…well I wouldn't have allowed the movie producers to so epically screw up the final battle. Because seriously, no one even ACKNOWLEDGED that he had killed Voldemort! What the hell?**

* * *

_Previously:_

_In the distance, he could hear the sound of a door being pushed to the ground; he could hear the voice of a kind Hagrid telling him that he was a wizard. And then it hit him, the emotion that he was feeling, he knew what it was…._

Hope.

_His lips curved and for the first time in a long time, Harrison James Potter fell asleep with a smile on his face…_

* * *

Harry woke the next morning to soft rays of sunlight filtering through the curtains, grazing his eyelids and drawing him out of his slumber. He groaned, his eyes fluttering open as he stretched, trying not to fall willingly to the all too tempting prospect of burrowing deeper into the blankets.

_'He felt strange,' _he decided_, 'like something was different.'_ But for the life of him, Harry just couldn't figure out what that difference was.

His head swam in confusion and he sat up with a frown, fumbling blindly for his glasses, which he immediately shoved on, sighing in relief as the world came into focus.

He felt more aware, more connected, he… he felt. And right then, everything came rushing back; talking with Remus and Sirius, finding out about his new home and the feeling of being thrust back into reality.

He stayed silent, in shock, for a few more moments before his face split into a wide grin, joy washing over him. But his moment of bliss was cut short when Madame Pomphrey made her way over, carrying a bundle of what appeared to be clothing in one arm and a vial in the other.

"Here you are Potter," she said, handing him the potion, "you have to take this, last potion before you leave. I have given the correct amount of medication to your Godfather and told him when you are to take it." She paused, setting the clothing down on the bed, "After you have taken your medication, you can change into this clean set of robes."

Harry nodded in a show of understanding, before downing the foul tasting liquid; he grimaced in disgust. Poppy tutted, but as he handed the vial back to her, he could have sworn that he saw her lips quirk in fond amusement.

"Mr Lupin and Mr Black," she continued, "will arrive within half an hour, so I suggest you get changed and be ready to leave."

He smiled up at the stern woman, nodding in acceptance as the sudden realisation that he wasn't going to see her every day, hitting him full force. Madame Pomphrey had become a regular presence in his life, she was there when he woke up and there, ordering him to go to sleep with the threat of forcing a Dreamless Sleep potion down his throat. She had taken care of him, she had been there throughout it all and, to be honest, was the only one that he had really talked to.

"I'll miss you Madame Pomphrey," he whispered sincerely.

The matron huffed, turning around as she made her way back to her office, "Yes, yes of course you will. Now get dressed!"

Harry smiled softly but complied, slipping into the freshly laundered clothes before sitting down with a sigh. He glanced at the clock and frowned, he wondered when Sirius and Remus would get here.

* * *

"So my dear boys, have you gathered everything?" Dumbledore inquired, raising an eyebrow at the two men.

Sirius frowned, glancing at Harry's belongings, piled on the floor before him, "I think so… he really doesn't have much, does he?"

The two Marauders exchanged dark looks before Sirius turned back the Headmaster, "So, is that all you wished to talk with us about Headmaster? Can we go?"

Dumbledore nodded, not missing the edge of bitterness that had crept into their tones and, once again, mentally berated himself for making such a huge mistake. Across from him, the Sirius and Remus grinned, waving their wands to shrink the objects in front of them and tucking them in their pockets.

They turned to leave, but the Headmaster's voice halted their movements, "I'd also like to drop by this afternoon to check on the wards if that is fine with you."

Sirius sucked in a breath and refrained from gritting his teeth in annoyance. "We thought that we'd spend today getting Harry settled in Headmaster." he said, turning around to look at the other wizard, "Perhaps tomorrow would be more suitable?"

Dumbledore frowned, looking slightly confused, "My dear boy I just thought that today would be a decent time considering what is happening tomorrow. I only wished not to intrude."

Both him and Remus exchanged looks of bafflement, "What?"

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up, "Now, don't tell me you two have forgotten what day it is."

The stood in silence for a moment before realisation washed over them and Sirius sucked in a shocked gasp. Turning to look at his friend, he found a look of horror mirroring his own.

Tomorrow was the July 31st. In all of the excitement, they had forgotten Harry's birthday.

* * *

About half an hour after he woke, Harry was startled out of his musings as the infirmary door opened and he was greeted with the tired faces of the very men he was waiting to see.

"Hey pup," Sirius greeted him, cautiously making his way over, "you feeling okay this morning?"

Harry gave a small, shy smile and shrugged, almost missing the shocked gasps it drew from the two marauders.

"I'm fine I suppose." He mumbled, his insides squirming with uncertainty. He thought he could deal with this, but now… Now he was actually faced with the prospect of leaving, of moving to stay with the two men that he loved, but still had difficulty with trusting. He bit his lip, tilting his head to lock eyes with the hopeful ones of his Godfather. But he would try… for him. Because despite everything that they had been through, every time that he had messed up, Sirius was always there for him, doing everything he could to stay by his side.

The thought of living with someone again, leaving the castle, completely surrendering himself to another's care, it scared him. He didn't know what it was to have someone really looking after him, making sure he ate, did his homework, had fun, was _happy_. Having someone caring for him wasn't something he was used to and he wasn't ready to trust it with his Godfather completely, but he knew that over time, he could.

He let out a sigh, "I mean yeah," he spoke louder this time, "yeah I'm fine."

A look of slight disbelief appeared to wash over them, their eyes widening and their eyebrows falling into a frown.

Sirius just shook his head and came to sit down next to him, "So Pup," he placed a cautious hand on Harry's shoulder, "we've got your stuff here and we've spoken to Dumbledore. Everything's set."

"Okay," Harry nodded, urging him to continue.

"You were a tad out of it last night," Sirius went on, "and we just have to make sure, do you know why we're here?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Of course I do Padfoot; you're here to take me home with you, aren't you?"

"Yeah Harry," he whispered, lips curling into a soft smile, "yeah we are."

"Hold it!" A voice broke the silence as Madame Pomphrey came marching up to the group with a piece of parchment and box in her hands. "Here you go Mr Black," she said, passing the two objects over to Sirius, "the box contains the potions that Harry is required to take and _that_," she pointed to the parchment, "tells you when he has to take them."

Harry glowered at the box, while Sirius nodded in thanks.

"And," she continued, levelling the Marauders with a stern glare, "I do trust that you will give them to him at the appropriate times. Along with making sure he eats, getting him to sleep at an appropriate time and making sure he does no strenuous activities."

Harry could feel himself reddening with every word she uttered while Sirius just smiled, drawing Harry into a hug as he answered, "You can trust him with me Poppy."

Her face softened slightly, "I should hope so Mr Black, I should hope so."

* * *

They took a portkey in the form of a _Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans _box. Upon seeing it, Harry had to refrain from laughing as he though back to the incident in the Infirmary back in first year.

"Dumbledore made this didn't he?" he had asked, causing both Remus and Sirius to turn and frown at him.

"Yes… why?"

Harry had only shaken his head in amusement, chuckling internally at the old man's odd sense of humour, "No reason."

It was about ten seconds later that the box had begun to glow blue and the three had hurriedly took a hold of it. Harry held his breath and suddenly had the odd feeling of a hook bellow his navel as he was yanked away from the Hospital Wing and across the country, away from Hogwarts.

And that's how he ended up here, slammed down onto soft grass as they appeared with a crack in an entirely different place. He sat up, dazed slightly by the trip and subconsciously allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

Casting his gaze across the landscape he could only conclude that they were somewhere on the coast. Breathing in the fresh, salty air and observing the slopping landscape, blanketed in green and stretching out to meet the sea amidst the sandy beach. And looking further up the beach he could see the land arching into a cliff, the water crashing into the rocks below.

A smile tugged on his lips, it had been so long since he had been outside, he wanted to treasure every moment of it. Unfortunately his moment of bliss was cut short as his Godfather interrupted his thoughts.

"Come on Pup, don't you want to see your new home?" an arm wrapped around his shoulders, slowly turning him to face what stood behind him and Harry's jaw dropped as he emitted a soft _oh_.

For in front of him stood Manor appearing tall and elegant in the midmorning sun. Harry counted three stories, and about a thousand windows, lining the vast structure in shimmering glass panels. The entrance to the building was a set of large oak doors, not unlike those at Hogwarts, though they were much smaller. And surrounding the Manor was a sweeping garden, speckled with flowers and trees, a cobble-stone pathway leading from the door to an elegant front gate and framed by a tall green hedge. Somewhere in there Harry swore he spied an oak tree too.

All in all, the place was massive, both in regards to the building and the vast landscape surrounding it.

"This?" Harry breathed, turning to look at his Godfather, "_This _is where we are staying."

Sirius smiled, expression slightly sad; he pointed to the gate that stood before them, "Look Harry."

Frowning, he took a step closer to the gate and, for the first time, noticed strange symbol hung in the centre. It was of an odd shape, appearing to be a triangle with a circle at the base and a line traveling down the centre.

"Welcome," Sirius said, pushing open the gates, "to Preverell Manor Harry, or, as it has been known for the past five or so centuries, _Potter _Manor."

Harry gasped, tears stinging at his eyes as the realisation of where he was really hit him and he felt two sets of arms embrace him in a warm hug. He gripped the two men tightly and tried desperately not to sob. All this time he was so sure there was nothing left of his family, he was so sure that everything was gone.

He could hear rumbling thunder echo above their heads and felt the water drops as rain once again began to fall. They were getting wet, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Because in this place, in this very moment, Harry found, everything was perfect.

* * *

**There, I made sure to make it long and relatively happy to make up for my absence :D**


End file.
